The Dragons of the Star Force
by verifiaman
Summary: (Star Force 2 AU, Ninja Gaiden 1) Three young souls ripped from their world, turning back into children with all the abilities that entailed. Subaru Hoshikawa, Misora Hibiki, and Shirogane Luna, they must brave this new world, the foreign powers that they used to defend the world being their only link back home. But the aliens aren't the only ones that remember the old world...
1. Chapter 1

_On a starry night, back when he was just 10 years old, Hoshikawa Subaru's life changed forever._

 _At 19:44 on one Friday night, he stared up at the stars, thinking of his missing father Hoshikawa Daigo, when suddenly he found himself face to face with an extraterrestrial. It was as tall as he was, made up of some green energy and covered mostly in blue armor that gave him somewhat of a dog like appearance. His name was War-Rock, and he was a being that resided on the electromagnetic spectrum. And he bought company with him, EM Viruses far stronger than the ones seen on Earth, and far smarter too, able to hijack the abandoned train at the far left of the plateau in an attempt to ram it into Kodama Town below._ _With War-Rock's help, he finally became able to travel through the very same lines he had gazed at for so long, through a reluctant fusion with the alien being that turned him into what became known as Mega Man._ __ _With War-Rock's help, he stopped the train and saved his home._

 _But that was just the beginning. Soon afterwards more aliens would show up, each named after the European-Roman Constellations. From Cygnus to Harp Note, and from Gemini to Wolf, these aliens, Fmians as they were called, would cause disaster after disaster across Japan, starting as something darkly silly as Cygnus causing oxygen deprivation by having people dance to death, to Libra nearly causing the deaths of hundreds of students by overwriting their brains with useless information thanks to the Study Wave, it was a wonder that he got out the incidents sane, but he could attribute his shockingly stable sanity to three factors._

 _The 1_ _st_ _was War-Rock. The alien was a mix between a decent/terrible father figure and an older brother whose experience in his field would always shock Subaru. For every single yell or whine about his boredom, he would educate Subaru on how to work their shared body, the weaknesses of the EM bodies...how to act on those weaknesses should they possess humans and separation was no longer an impossibility, but luckily his alien partner realized what the talks were doing to him and just stuck to Virus Busting tips. With his experiences in outer space, when he got War-Rock to use said experience, Subaru became quite the strapping 10 year old, a little Asian Fabio. He didn't know who that was, but all the adult women laughed and giggled at him whenever she said that._

 _The 2_ _nd_ _factor was his classmate Shirogane Luna,. While he was never close to her two friends, Gonta Ushajima and Kizamaro Sashoin, Luna made sure he knew who she was, whether he liked it or not, made sure he went to school, whether he liked it or not, and made it so that everyone in the town knew him, and he did not like it one bit. But he couldn't lie; it did him wonders. He now knew the names in everyone in Kodama Town, their schedules, their likes and dislikes...well the latter was because War-Rock numbed him to the consequences of invading people's privacy, but Luna was the one to get him out of shell, turning him into what War-Rock called her pack mule, or sometimes her little office b-word; though he didn't know what a female dog had to do with being Luna's pack mule, Misora-chan certainly got a kick out of it._

 _And that was the 3_ _rd_ _factor: Hibiki Misora. The retired J-pop idol who tried to murder him -something War-Rock considered a running gag, the evil jerk- became someone very close to him. If Luna could be considered his best friend...and maybe something more, then Misora could be considered his sister. She certaintly acted like one, and with the emotional support of her, Luna and her friends, he braved through Andromeda and stopped the continent of Mu from destroying the planet. Two times, two times he had saved the world, going into outer space, deep space, to different countries, and even the ocean. He had done more in his lifetime than any other person alive, probably save for Lan Hikari and Rockman, whose name he took inspiration from when creating his EM persona. Yes Subaru had done a lot, seen a lot, and met a lot of people._

 _But both he and Misora would soon find out that they haven't seen anything yet._

 _3 years have passed since those events. Technology marches on and such, and Subaru and friends have settled into their new roles as high school students._

And it was on this day that their lives will be changed forever.

And it was on this day that they would watch the town of Kodama and their world as they knew it, disappear forever.


	2. DOATEC Japan Act 1-3

9:45 in the morning and upon waking up, Subaru had company in his bed, company who thankfully remembered not to go to bed the second she got out the shower. "Misora-chan..."He let out a yawn and rather rudely pushed her off his bed. "You have a bed..." He mumbled groggily as the redhead got up, pulled up his blanket and planted herself right beside him with even more rudeness. "Oh man..." Parts of his body were all prickly; she must've had rolled over on him. Again. At least War-Rock didn't put their sleeping bodies in a weird position, the jerk. "What time is it?"

"9 in the morning." The redhead answered, putting an arm around the brunette. "Sooooo, summer vacation's almost over-"

"Do your own homework or I'm telling mom." He ignored the horrified, scandalized look on her face as he pulled the covers back over himself. Seeing mom that angry was something he never wanted to witness again. War-Rock was still afraid of her, and he had to tell the alien that the anger _wasn't_ the reason dad got with mom, and the idea that War-Rock may be attracted to his mom for whatever reason was not something he wanted to think about. "I'll tutor you over certain things, but that's it." And so ignoring her audible pout, Subaru went back to sleep.

"Kids, it's time for breakfast! Wash your face and brush your teeth!" And thus sleep was postponed for now.

The thing about Misora, Subaru noticed, was that she had little care for his privacy often spelling out the English letters IDGAF whatever that meant, and had little care if he invaded hers. Take right now, for instance. while he was on the toilet doing number 2. As usual, her training bras were just hanging up on the shower stall. She wasn't the one that put them there though, he just didn't like stepping on them every time he wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Morning Subaru-kun!" She just bursted right in, ignoring his screams for her to get out as she brushed her teeth, gargled her mouth out and spit it into the sink. "Bye Subaru-"

"A full minute." Subaru interrupted before she could walk out the door. "Brush your teeth for a full minute." Misora grumbled and did what he asked.

"Hold on." She turned on the vents before giving him a thumbs up. "Poop away!"

Subaru rolled his eyes but thanked her for the courtesy as he put on his Visualizer, the glasses on top of his head, to calm himself. As he viewed and marveled at how beautiful the Wave Road was, he thought about how he came to share a room with Misora.

Retired, came back, and then retired again, she would make excellent documentary material from just how much controversy she managed to _avoid_ in the 4 years she performed. Aside from having terrible luck with managers -one of which booked an event to Brazil that she still refused to talk about- and the massive gift given to her by the puberty gods -which she refused to _not_ brag about...constantly- that made everyone think she had undergone plastic surgery, Misora retained a kid friendly image whose music appealed to all ages.

"Hey Subaru! Pass me the Polka dotted bra!" It was a good thing she decided to wear pajamas to bed. He did as he asked, throwing it to her. "Thanks!" She was way too comfortable being around men. "So what are we going to do today?" She asked as he flushed the toilet. "We got lots of things we could do that don't involve me writing anything but musical notes, so the skys the limit!"

"...Turn around."

"Huh? Why? You've got nothing to be ashamed of! Airport security would probably think you were carrying a weapon in your-"

"TURN AROUND!" Misora scoffed as she did so, waiting until she heard the zipping of his pants before turning back. "Thank you."

Just another morning in the Hoshikawa household.

Hoshikawa Akane was a proud mother one teenager and boarder of a second, his hopefully his future sister, Misora Hibiki. She didn't know why the pop star came here, all she knew that on that day it was raining, a very localized rain considering it was only around her house and nowhere else. She was 11 at the time, wet, crying, and begging to stay with her Brother. The fact that her baby had formed a Brotherband and said Brother could pay off the mortgage on the house wanted to stay with him warmed her heart, and thus Misora Hibiki became a legal residence of the Hoshikawa household.

Funnily enough, the second she accepted the young girl's offer was when the rain cleared. Quite odd.

As she laid down their plates and sat at the table, the two teenagers came down to the living room, Subaru with his Visualizer on his forehead and their personal terminals, AKA Hunter VGs, attached to their wrists. "Good morning you two!" It amazed her how well these two grew up. Above his Visualizer, the Hoshikawa curse was standing up proud and tall. That damnable slanted reverse four spiked Mohawk sticking out from his head like a tumor, it wouldn't go that no matter what anyone tried. Thankfully it didn't affect her as much as she could put hers into a bun -well as best as she could- but one day she would beat that thing. He was dressed for a day out on the town, his fashion sense still as terrible as ever. The red shirt with short sleeves, dark blue shorts, and laceless shoes with space themed socks.

It almost detracted from the fact that her son nearly looked like a Japanese pro boxer. He had a slight sun-kissed complexion as if he spent months in the sun, and muscles and abs. She still couldn't get over that, her baby geeky boy had muscles and abs as if he underwent serious training! Oh it was a good thing Luna was so patient with him, because any normal girl would have dumped someone who dressed like he did! To this day she still didn't know how her geek of a son hulked got a body like that. If you cut his hair and gave him some grizzle on his chin, he would look almost like his father with a tanner complexion and some muscle mass! It just boggled the mind; he barely exercised, so how did a boy midway through his teens look like he'd been fighting for years?!

"Yep!" Misora agreed as she took her place at the table and waited for Subaru to sit down. "Puberty hit him like a _truck!_ " And then there was Misora herself, Ms. early puberty. Age 15 and already growing a pair, she was the only girl her age in town who needed a bra above an A cup, something she loved to brag about..to her son mostly, but then again Misora bragged about everything to him. "And god bless him for it!"

If Subaru looked like a dork, then Misora was the definition of a mess. Her hair hadn't been brush, shampooed or comb, and was in the same state as it was when she woke up. She didn't even bother to get the crust out of her eyes and was wearing Subaru's clothing yet again, though something that matched, thank god. A simple, sleeveless red shirt that went past her knees, with black pants that were a bit too small on her hips, but wasn't indecent. Indecency was something Akane spent way too long training Misora out of. Ever since she hit puberty it was like something in her made her go for the most inappropriate clothing! So Hoshikawa kaa-san, what are we having?" Oh that just made her swoon hearing her say that!

"A western style breakfast! It looks yummy, doesn't it?"

Subaru was tempted to tell her that beef stew was a dinner meal in the west, but he thought better of it. Good food was good food! The three ate in silence, Akane turning on the TV at a low volume to keep herself entertained while she ate. A calming atmosphere permeated throughout the Hoshikawa household, and as Misora finished her bowl and put her utensils down, Akane noticed the time on the TV, and stared at it, her head light for just a second, not even enough time to register it. _'I feel like I',m forgetting something...'_ Daigo usually acted as her memory in the morning, but with him working with DOATEC, he wasn't around that often. _'Think Akane, think!'_ Oh yeah that's right! "Subaru-kun, wasn't your _other_ girlfriend talking about your birthday?"

"Oh yeah!" Misora exclaimed as Subaru coughed on his food in shock. "Luna-chan really wanted you to come over!"She gave a suggestive grin to her partner, whose eyes were closed as he counted down. "Well we got some time to kill before the big event, let's go!"

After pushing in their chairs and helped Akane clean the dishes, Misora dragged Subaru by the hand out of the house! "Let's go shove your tongue into Rabbithead's mouth!" Subaru whined in embarrassment, thanking the lucky stars that War-Rock didn't hear that.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen War-Rock since last night.

STFSTSTFST

Clear, milky white skin, not a wrinkle, beauty mark, or imperfection to be found. Golden, shimmering eyes that contained a fierceness that showed she was smarter than her age would suggest. And a nimble, lithe figure, perfectly proportioned breasts unlike that tit monster that lived with Subaru-sama, small waist ending in curvy hips that her massive, drill-like pigtails hid tantalizingly well. She wore a simple white dress that went down to her knees, with white high heels with winged accessories at her ankles. "As always, I look beautiful." She said to herself as she looked into her vanity mirror. "Pigtails are symmetrical, and their shine and bounce are _perfect!"_ Shirogane Luna was dressed to impress, and once her precious Subaru-Sama saw this, he'd be eating out of the palm of her hand. Puberty was kind to her...and spoiled Misora like expired food in Gonta's personal fridge, but she knew how the two worked. If Misora-chan wanted to make a move on Subaru, she would have done so _easily._ The girlw as a D cup in the front and B in the back, and her lack of shame around people she was comfortable with was well known in their little group of friends. Kizamaro especially, it was probably his first and only time he would ever see a girl half naked.

She walked away from her vanity and to her window. Her excellent show of responsibility and austerity when it came to managing her own bank account proved to her parents that she could live on her own, and as such she had her own property above the forests of Kodama, the trees cleared by Subaru-sama and Misora-chan. They also laid the pavement, set the woodwork, and did the construction, all using that strange time dilation thing that the Wave World had with the Real World. At the end they were paid a good 500,000 Yen each, a pittance considering how much she made monthly. Though sadly they had to give it back, since Akane-san would be justified in why Subaru-sama had so much money since Misora was, to put it lightly, a stingy bitch.

 _'I could probably buy this whole town.'_ Kodama hadn't changed much since Subaru-sama became Mega Man. A small little woodland town near the Kyushu Coast and 44 miles from the resort town of Shisa, Kodama was what those in her circle would call 'the boonies', 'the dumps, or 'hicktown'. And she wasn't _that_ nice of a person to disagree with them; just look at her standards of living. But Kodama was where she met her first friends, Kodama was when she met her boyfriend, Kodama was where she met her annoying sister that she treated like a literal red-headed stepchild, and Kodama was where she would spend her last days, with over 12 kids for every conglomerate of the Shirogane Zaibatsu, as her friends and loved ones watch her and Subaru-sama on their deathbeds, holding hands as they entered those pearly gates.

"OOOHH it's so romantic!" Hearts were in her eyes, a goofy, unladylike laugh pouring from her mouth as she danced with herself. "Oh Subaru-sama, this will be the best day of your life!" So enamored by her fantasies that she tripped on her right pigtail, sending her to the floor and onto her other one. "Oh that's right." Thank goodness these things were so thick. Oh the days when she made Subaru-sama rest on one, back when his muscles were just beginning to show. "Oh I wonder what you're thinking about as you make your way here?" She turned herself rightside up and stared at the ceiling with a wistful smile, her cheeks a bright cherry pink. "What could you be doing at this very moment?"

STFSTSTFST

"I am not hearing this, Misora-chan."

"All I'm saying is that your first time with Luna-chan is going to be without any protection! I can just see it now: 'Oh Rockman-sama, bless my unworthy garden with your fertile, powerful-'

"I GET IT! AND STOP DRAGGING ME!"

STFSTSTFST

"He's probably patrolling, wathcing me from above in the Wave World, like the blue angel that he is..."

STFSTSTFST

"...Misora you _did_ wear a bra today, right?"

"Bras are for chumps!"

"...Of course they are."

STFSTSTFST

"Oh Rockman-sama, you're so powerful, so full of confidence...

StfSTSTFST

"Could you please stop talking about my girlfriend's bedroom potential?"

"Yeah I probably should. Don't want to spoil that anniversary surprise in your pants, that can wait until you're in bed, _Mega_ Man!"

"OH MY GOD!" Subaru put on his Visualizer. "Focus on the pretty lights, focus on the pretty lights!"

STFSTSTFST

"It's going to be the best day of my life.." Well, 3rd best, the 2nd being her first date with Subaru-sama and the 1st being the reconciliation between her and her parents. She had her freedom, she had her own stake in the world.

Now it was time she had her man. She got up from the ground and dusted herself off. Seeing as she had some time to kill -as the guest of honor and her future sister in law hadn't teleported in- she decided to take a shower. Clean or not, she was not going to let him see her with a single strand of hair out of place.

And as she prepared for her shower, passing by the mirror, she _just_ missed her skin turning a very familiar purple for a second, along with two gigantic black turbines in place of her hair. Her head felt light, as if she was forgetting something, but she couldn't figure out what. Oh well, that'd be for later.

For Luna Shirogane Douglas of DOATEC, today was going to be a good day. She was going to shut her mother up and get married to a prominent Shinobi all at the same time!And as she fantasized and thought, she did not once notice the spirit watching over her, one that possessed her in another place, another time. "Well isn't this interesting..."

And when Luna turned in surprise and saw who was in her room, she let out a loud scream. "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

STFSTSTFST

Meanwhile, her guests were standing in the rain, horrified and confused. Well, one of them was.

"...The fuck is this?"

"MISORA!"

"Urghhh, fine! What, the _F do you see K, i_ s this?! This wasn't here before!"

"Misora-chan, it's just Luna's mansion."

"..." Misora took off his Visualizer and rather enjoyed one of the few times he let out a curse. "Yeah, Mr. Stick Up The Ass, you got anything to say now?"

"I-I-I-I-I" Was that all Subaru could say as Misora stared at his keepsake in confusion before putting it back on his head. There was once a nice mansion here. It was two stories high, cut from rocks that he and Misora personally transported from the Guyana Highlands over a 90 Terabyte connection. There was once a nice green forest, well kept by gardening robots. In the center was once a nice fountain the size of his house, made in the image of Sonia's favorite musical note, the Double Note. None of that was there anymore. Neither was the bright blue sky or the forest. In it's place was a _gigantic_ tower, a large, yellow central structure with a darker yellow helix running up from the ground to the cloud obscured top. "W-w-w-w-w—w-w-"

"Yeah, see?" She opened up her transwer and began typing on the touch screen. "Now get War-Rock and you find a Wavehole! I'm going to see what the hell's going on here!"

"It looks like one of Luna-chan's pigtails..." And he couldn't feel his arm!

STFSTSTFST

It was a was a ghost made of of purple smoke with a purple mask. "SECURITY!"

"Oh please, they can't hear you." The ghost said in a cultured, female voice, a hint of a Greek accent in her words. "In fact, you haven't moved at all since you tripped on your own hair like a moron. I'm surprised you don't remember me, but then again after seeing this room, I'm sure your memory is quite the mess, Miss Shirogane."

Luna scooted away from the genie looking creature. "SECURITY! SOMEONE HELP!"

The thing shook her head. "You really don't know." She looked upwards. _'And the Wave Roads are completely different; sparse and thin, tenuous and weak.'_ She could sense the confusion of the traitors, and if she wasn't just revived the way she just was, she'd feel just as confused. _'They seem to be returning to that boy.'_ The Warp Address destination seems to have the same signature as those silly little transformation mediums the apes wear around their arms. _'I don't have much time then.'_ She looked towards her host and summoned her flute in a flurry of pink smoke. "Scream no more little one; just listen to my song."


	3. DOATEC Japan Act 2-3

A busty white teenager dressed like she was part of a Disney Channel all girl's band, walked into a heavily armed lobby undetected. Lyra Note, AKA Hibiki Misora, had not changed her EM armor at all since she was a child; too much sentimental value. She wore pink knee-high boots with white tips at the end, and an all black bodysuit under a pink sleeveless dress, with white lines going down the front and back. In the center of her dress was a large chestplate in the shape of a heart, colored pink and with gold rims, not modified for her developed body, and her sleeves were red and white like a candy cane, yellow bracelets at the end of her arms, pink shoulder straps, and a long white scarf that rested on the clean, reflective floor of this building. On her head was a pink helmet with a heart in the center that was a lighter shade of pink, two large white panels on the sides, and a blue visor that hid her eyes. Attached to her back was Harp, changed into a blue fusion of her namesake and Misora's guitar, with her face on the head of the instrument and her tiny little blue sphere for hands holding a tiny little blue mic.

Also, she changed ethnicity. It was getting harder and harder for her to go out on the road as Harp Note with her personality quirks, so around the age of 12, she asked Harp to do more than just change her hair change her ethnicity when she became Lyra Note, but also her entire face and how she sounded. Apparently the result was something Harp found in her DNA, though how that was the case Lyra didn't know given how usual poor grades. Either or, this meant that as Harp, she had an identity within an identity: Sonia Strumm, or Skye, or whatever! Either or everyone just thought she was the biggest Misora fangirl who used her abilities to sound like her back when she was younger. Harp also suggested that she try _acting_ differently as Lyra Note, but she had enough of the rigors of the acting world by the time her new appearance became so well known, and it was a much more practical idea in hindsight.

Once she checked the area with her visor, she took Harp off her back and began walking slowly and cautiously, her chest bouncing lightly with each and every step, causing her chestplate to hop in tune with her bouncy baloons as she observed her surroundings. According to her scanners, the lobby was 90 meters long, 40 meters wide, and 120 feet high. Over 300 guards were posted at every corner, their armor grey or dark red. Either way they had the same armor design: thick chest plating, spherical pauldrons the size of a Labrador with rectangular segments around them like a ring. Below them were hexagon pattered bodysuits with the words DOATEC printed around their waist like a belt, and massive metal boots with separated feet armor. Large, smooth gauntlets flowing with energy were attached to their wrists, some of the soldier's gauntlets having pipes attached to tanks on their backs. Their helmets were the same ind design but the faceplates were different, some with O shaped plates and some with V, it didn't matter the color. They were armed with massive guns, as big as their arms with three different types of barrels stacked on top of the other, the top being a long rifle, the middle being four barrels attached to a rotating cylinder, and the bottom appeared to be for a flamethrower.

Despite all this power, power that her sensors were constantly blaring 'WARNING, WARNING!' into her head, Lyra walked through them, _literally_ through them. "Gotta love being merged with an alien, jackasses!" She cheered loudly and arrogantly. Usually the bad guys had some sort of protection that forced her or Mega Man to take the long, arduous way around, often arguing with each other over who got the other lost because the Wave Road was a goddamn mess and everything looked the same, but this time everything was shockingly straightforward. "This place is really primitive, Harp!" She muttered as she passed through a beefy looking security guard as if he wasn't there. "There's so much metal, so much paper! Like, _real_ paper!" She passed by a large monitor that could take up the front of a house, the screen display divided into smaller areas to display different pieces of information at the same time. She hadn't seen one since that made for TV movie she did back when she had her 1st manager. " _Lot_ of foreigners here." You usually didn't see so many in a small town like this unless they were up to something shady, and given the circumstances of this building's appearance, some shady junk was going up. "It's like I'm in one of those cheesy books from the pre XX era, you know, the ones where they make the future all super edgy and dumb?"

"...Yeah" Harp said, a hint of worry in her voice as she focused on Misora and the offworld tech these humans had. _'I know we're on a mission, but it's like she completely forgot all about today!'_ This was about her mother, for the King's sake! She'd never forget about her! _'I'll have to talk to her about this later.'_ She let out a low frequency pulse around the area, their equipment so primitive they didn't even detect it. "Oh wow, they're all electronically locked. From what I'm reading here, the bullets in those weapons could rip a hole through a car and come out the other end! Whatever they have here must be very dangerous!"

"Interesting! And since this place so outdated, I just got a great idea!" She activated her HUD and saved her current frequency, while she fiddled with the frequencies below the visible spectrum. "Ok...Ok... got it!" With her frequency tuned to the proper setting, she automatically fell through the floor and onto the second floor below. "Whew!" Thank goodness there was a second floor! As she descended, she opened up the preset frequency, solidifying herself onto the metal surface. Looking around she saw that she was in an underground pipe network. "...Harp, how far underground are we?"

"15 feet."

"15 FEET?!" She looked behind her and then to her front. "This can't be 15 feet, the scanners are showing near magma level heat! I didn't use the Wave Road to come down here, this was all real time!""

"It could be the pipes transferring it from below ground."

"And _that's_ supposed to make me feel better Harp?! God, what a day!" She took Harp off her back and strummed her strings, the waves bouncing off of the walls and into the distance.

Half a second later, an alarm blared. "CRAP!" Lyra quickly switched frequencies and jumped back up to surface level, just in time to see the heavily armed men mobilize as a voice over the intercom gave them instructions. "Ok, that was a bad idea!" Harp took control for a second, using their connection to stabilize Lyra's mood, the task taking up so much of her attention that she didn't see a legion of purple snakes drop from the ceiling and onto the unassuming employees of whatever this place was. "Thanks." It wouldn't be good if she transformed back into Misora here. "Cameras, cameras, where can I find one?" Not wanting to risk setting off another alarm, she began to run out of the lobby and down the first corridor to the left, unaffected by the automatic walkway. "No camera, no camera, no camera!" If only she could get into a camera! Or at least a goddamn door or exit of any kind!

"Lyra, the cameras wouldn't be visible." Harp noted as three armed guards passed through Lyra. "It'd be quite easy to destroy them if they were." Lyra stopped as the alarm slowly died down.

[All Units return to your posts. False alarm, I repeat, false alarm.]

"Though then again, we could probably do more if we make another fracas like this.] Harp pondered for a few seconds. "I got it! Find a computer station, one that's manned, and we can make another false alarm there! Then we can make another false alarm there!"

Lyra's grin turn devious. "Oooohohohoho, smart! We'll sweep this corridor and if there isn't at least a single door in the area, I'm going up to the next floor!"

STFSTFSTFSTFSTF

[Oh come on, there was a Wavehole here according to the coordinates!]

"There used to be a _hill_ here!" Now there was this giant, highway sized road with massive buildings on the side! "What's going on?! Can't you sense anywhere with enough EM radiation to merge?!"

[Oh everywhere, its just that I detect more electronic locks than Waveholes! I'm gonna go on the Wave Road!] And with that he logged out of the terminal, only to come back 3 seconds later. [GET OUTTA HERE!]

"Huh?!"

[Forty men! With high tech suits!] Subaru ran and hide in an alleyway as War-Rock continued, muting himself and turning on the subtitles. [I managed to hack into their suit's AI and they're all carrying piercing rounds! Car piercing, tank piercing, the weakest bullets could cut through rock!]

 _'Just what the heck is going on?!'_ Subaru thought as he ducked under a bush, a large attack helicopter with the words DOATEC on the bottom coming from the direction of the Luna shaped building.

[Stay still. You're not going to like this next part.] War-Rock wrote before dimming the brightness on the screen to pitch black. And before Subaru could do anything else, all but his sense of hearing was cut off, a green, spiky energy flowing through his body. Minutes later the flow stopped as the loud, clanging of metal boots marching down the hill pounded against his ears, a series of red lights filling the alleyway. Time and time again the lights came and went, and each time the words 'all clear!' came from one of the armored men. Twenty minutes later the metal clanging was gone and he was set free, but found himself unable to talk.

War-Rock turned the brightness back on. [Sorry bout that kid.] He wrote, pointing to Subaru's visualizer. [But trust me, you'll need what I just did. Put on your Visualizer.] Staring at the alien angrily, Subaru did as asked, shocked by what he saw. [I'd never do anything like that to your old man's keepsake, but it was either that or I take over you without a Wavehole, and that just isn't happening.] His Visualizer had six settings now; X-ray, Infrared, three different methods of targeting, and a visual representation of Synesthasia, or at least an exaggerated TV version of it, the one that allowed him to see sounds. [Now listen closely kid; I don't know what happened, but there's guys crawling all over the place! All those nifty functions were stuff I nicked off of their helmet's CPU. Your old man's antivirus programs are gonna wreck it and return your Visualizer back to normal in a couple hours. Their helmets are connected to a decently powerful network, so I don't know how many times I can do it, so here's the deal: you little peachy butt is not going to survive four seconds once you're in those guy's eyesight. Until we can find a Wavehole, those guys can send your head flying off your body with a single punch.] Subaru gulped, clutching his neck protectively. [I haven't seen exoskeletons that powerful since my first off-planet mission...anyway, the next Wavehole is a good 12 miles from here from what I can gather, so you're going to have to book it, and fast!]

Seeing as he couldn't talk, Subaru bought up the holo touch screen and typed on the floating hard light structure. [What about Lyra and Harp?!]

War-Rock shook his head. [Alarm got tripped, probably because blondie fucked up. Until she fixes her mess, we're on our own kid! Now get moving! The Visualizer's anitivirus is already fighting the installation!]

Subaru nodded fearfully and carefully walked towards the street, making sure that no one was on their before making a run for it. _'Gotta go gotta go gotta go!'_

And as he ran, neither he or War-Rock noticed the tiny purple snake slithering behind them, keeping up with the human teen's speed.

STFSTFSTFSTF

"Duude, did you see the former president's daughter when she was sunbathing yesterday? Damn she was fine!"

"I know, right?! Her funbags were bouncin' like slinkies!"

4 minutes ago, Lyra walked into a house sized break room, phasing through the fridge and pulling out some pretty damn tasty milk as she sat on one of the dozens of tables, watching some unmasked soldiers talk about some white girl's boobs. Well she assumed the woman was white; name sounded foreign enough. A massive window was at the end of the room, overlooking a massive city below, the words DOA lit up on a gigantic skyscraper miles away.

"God I want to take my little soldier between those puppies and-"

-It was right there that Lyra tuned them out and worked with Harp to program a sound based bomb to act as a probe. "Ok, it's almost done!" She lowered the frequency on her helmet to rub her head, feeling a slight migraine for a shot bit before getting back to work.

"Good." Once they completed this bomb/probe, she won't need to separate to hack into their network! "By the way Misora-chan, can you tell me about your mother?"

Not even a seasoned liar like Cygnus could hide the level of disgust and hatred that was emanating from Lyra. For four minutes she said nothing as she finished Harp's preset instructions until finally, she finished the probe bomb. "There. You got enough negativity from me, you spoiled brat?"

"U-uuhhhh,,,"

"Your belly full?" Harp just nodded in shock and horror. "Good." Harp double checked the probe and sent it into the soldier's helmet, scared and confused. Misora-chan loved her mother. Misora-chan wouldn't _shut up_ about her mother or War-Rock's host whenever she was in a depressive, appetizing state, as if your take-out food was still alive while you ate it. Using her connection, she took a nice, long look into Misora's memories.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK?! There's some Asian chick behind you!"

Immediately an alarm blared as Lyra found that she was once again Misora. "WHAT THE HELL, HARP?!"

In just two seconds, over twenty soldiers surrounded her, having rushed in from the massive doorways or having jumped down from the second floor of this massive break room. "We got you surrounded and we are prepared to kill! Hands in the air Mugen Tenshin, _now!_ "

And all the while, the snakes watched.

STFSTFSTFSTF

DOATEC© Epsilon-class Hovertank.

Weight: 99 short tons.

Length: Gun forward: ?

Gun forward: 32.04 ft

Hull length: 33.02 ft

Propulsion Mechanism: DOATEC® Mag-propulsion system.

Behind the massive buildings, Subaru could see them, five tanks that were at the exact specs his Visualizer gave him, hovering stationary with twelve soldiers surrounding them, and two soldiers in each of the five tanks. Good news was that they were in constant communication with their home base, meaning there was just enough EM radiation to transform him into Mega Man. The bad news was what he had to go through to get there.

Virus removal at 22%

And unfortunately, he might have to get a few bullets in him. But maybe War-Rock could figure something out. And so he typed his query into the Transer.

[No dice kid] The Alien typed back. [I cut your voice and some other functions for a reason. Those scanners in their suits are good; damn good. I haven't seen scanning equipment that good since those religious Covenant freaks, and no, I'm not telling you what they are; they're dead now. The EM Wave Change could fix your body if you decide to go the direct route and turn your body into swiss cheese, but that's a big could. Could. Could. Damn it how do I underline or use the thick black letters on this thing?! Whatever!] War-Rock went silent for a few seconds, his hand scratching his chin before he disappeared from the Transer. And then all hell broke loose.

A loud cry for help by a man, followed by him saying 'my armor!', then a massive explosion. Suddenly the alarms were blaring, and War-Rock was back in the Transer, looking quite weak, panting heavily as his form blinked in and out of existence. [There.] He typed slowly. [Run. Smoke. R-18G warning.]

Subaru gulped as he began to run into the streets. The second he ran out of the alleyway he closed his eyes and turned on the Synesthasia like section as the putrid stenches of burning bodies, smoke, and gas filled his nostrils. "Almost there kid!" War-Rock shouted, having turned the volume up. "Almost, almost...NOW!"

"EM WAVE CHANGE!" The disoriented and confused soldiers heard the cry, but were far too late to turn around as what what they were going to assume was the cause of one of their own spontaneously exploding appeared with a robot dog on his arm. "FINALLY! NOW I CAN FIGH- **OH MY GOD!** " How did that man's armor cause his body to melt?! His bones were _melting!_

"A-22 are we being attacked by the Power Rangers?" One of the soldiers asked in a deep, filtered baritone as they stared at the intruder. He looked to be a teen-aged boy, whose complexion, facial structure and what little of his eyes they could see through his red visor was probably of some Asian ethnicity. The Power Ranger wore a black bodysuit with yellow lines traveling down the sides, said bodysuit showing how well built he was for his height and/or age. Though given how skintight he was and how he didn't have anything bulging out of the crotch area, he was either an artificial lifeform or a castrated eunuch. His legs were covered in blue greave-like boots with silver tips at the end and his right arm had a rounded gauntlet with a silver spike on the top right. His chest was covered by armor a darker shade of blue than the rest of him, with a yellow, star like symbol in the center. He had two smooth, curved shoulderpads, the same shade of blue as his footwear, and his dog arm was staring at them angrily, daring them to make a move He wore a helmet that covered only his forehead, his hair sticking out and two, large panels similar to earphones, and the after mentioned red visor that covered half his face. "This ain't one of them ninjas is it?"

"B-4, shut the fuck up!" One of the other soldiers said with the same exact voice as he and the others aimed their guns at the Power Ranger. "If this was a ninja we'd have been dead before we even got out here!" Or sporting painful erections because female ninjas seemed to use playboy catalogues for their armor. "Alright kid, hands where we can see them! Any sudden moves-" And the boy moved. In a flash of light he completely disappeared. "Oh for fuck's sake, FIND HIM!" As the soldiers saluted and split up, A-22 opened up a comm channel. "Central Command, this is A-22! We have another intruder, and he looks just as ridiculous as that homeless looking girl you detained! I-" He shivered, his body heating up for a second before he returned to normal. "I think the intruder did something to me. I'm putting my armor into shutdown mode and requesting a code M-44."

…. "Alright." And with that, 'A-22' fell to the ground, dead to the world. Inside his brain however...

"Alright kid, that should do it." War-Rock said as Mega Man detached him from the console controls. Going inside machinery was always a new and strange experience for the Blue Bomber, and even stranger was just how neat and tidy this was. It wasn't a series of orange roads with dead ends and a sole computer at the end of a confusing labyrinth, it was like some evil throne, with a console that the bad guy used to do his bidding and a giant glass window to survey his territory. He was currently sitting in a large, comfortable chair with a massive D emblazoned on the back. The purple snake was behind the two, completely unnoticed. "As long as we're in one of these guys, the Wave Change will stabilize, but we can't stay in here for long. According to the logs, there's going to be a security sweep once in a while, and we need to get out of here minutes before the scheduled time, otherwise we'll be locked in and erased by the antivirus. Once the medical guys come, we're jumping into one of them, got it?"

"Yeah." The fact that he just took control of a person's brain was a great distraction from the gruesome image he had just witnessed! "Can you tell me what exactly this is? And hopefully where I can find Luna-chan?"

"Not worried about your sister huh?"

STFSTFSTFSTF

"I keep telling you bozos, I have no idea what a Mugen Tenshin is! And I'm _not_ a ninja!"

"Do you like bras?"

"Eww no! Hate the damn things!"

"Yep, you're a goddamn ninja alright! MOVE IT!"

STFSTFSTFSTF

"Her powers are made for stealth and infiltration. Even if she tripped an alarm, she could just go into a camera or something. With how futuristic this place looks, there's a lot of places she could hide."

"Ah, fair point. As to your first question kid, this base belongs to the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, or DOATEC. It's one of those mega evil corporations that you see on TV, like that Dealer group."

Mega Man rolled his eyes. He didn't know why War-Rock was so untrusting of someone as kind and wholesome as Mr. King could be evil. "So it's just an evil company masquerading as a benevolent organization?"

"Nope. Weapons dealers, _massive_ weapons dealers. All the stuff you saw on your Visualizer? On the market apparently, patented, trademarked, and registered in over 90 countries. Anything that could hurt you as Mega Man is only on the big guns, the ones they put on aircraft and tanks, so you can do the old frequency switcheroo if things get hectic."

"That's good. And Luna-chan?"

"Yeah, you're not gonna like it kid."

STFSTFSTFSTF

"Oh don't scream, my precious Rockman-sama!" 'Luna' swooned, her purple skin turning red as her tail swished to and fro in her glee, tearing through the metal walls in the process and leaving purple acid that fell to the floor and burnt it. "Soon we'll be together again! You, me, the traitors, and that walking insult to decency and shame! Just keep watching him my little snake, Ophiucus-chan has some work to do!"


	4. DOATEC Japan Act 3-3

"Mugen Tenshin Mugen Tenshin." It was all Misora heard during the walk here, the 5 minute interrogation that was more like a comedy skit that only one person thought was funny, and now it was weighing on her mind. "I know I heard that before!" The name made her feel so...at home! It was the best way she could describe it, but she felt so comfortable being called that.

She would ask Harp if she heard what that meant, but the alien had been silent for the past 20 minutes. The FM-ian used her frequency switching powers to make her Transer invisible and undetectable, and during that time Misora had cooled down considerably. "Harp-kun, I'm not mad anymore." No response. She groaned as she sat down against the wall of her clean, smooth prison cell, unaware of the snake that was watching her. "Well, I'm boned." It's not like she could _transform_ or anything! Harp was still in the damn Transer, she would have felt her left if she wasn't, so until she decided to stop doing whatever she was doing that was more important than her host's safety, then she was stuck here! _'At least they gave me some neat clothes.'_ It was a bit skintight, too skintight, and it looked ugly with her numbers 4445 across her chest but- No, it was the skintight thing that made her pretty comfortable for whatever reason. Skimpy was the way to go ever since she hit puberty it seemed. _'Hm, maybe there is some truth to that crap about me being a Mugen Tenshin or whatever.'_

Inside the Transer however, Harp was having a massive freakout, having muted the Transer as she replayed the memories that she converted into video files. She had a very good image of what Misora's mother; a kind, sickly purple haired women whose complexion was paler than her daughter's as a result of her sickness. She inspired Misora-chan to train and perfect her voice, taught her how to use her first guitar and how to properly care for her instrument. To this day, Misora's heart always had the most room for her mother, and War-Rock's host and the one who spawned him had a place just as big.

What the FM-ian was seeing was _not_ that kind mother. This women was tall. This women was healthy. This women looked powerful! This woman was shockingly curvaceous for an Asian, just like Misora! She wore a grey ninja outfit with a very dangerous amount of cleavage shown as she stared down at a 8 year old Misora, who had a light tan and black hair. Why on earth would anyone in the stealth business would leave such a blatant target near their vital organs Harp didn't know, but what compounded this issue was the woman's stature; resolute, controlled, and powerful. If Harp didn't know any better, she'd think she gotten some memories of an 'ecchi' games that Misora voiced acted for under a pseudonym. By the King, her host wouldn't shut up about how she hated those.

The way this woman was training Misora filled Harp with a massive wave of nostalgia, hearkening back to her days training to be the King's elite back on Planet FM. But alas, what was nostalgic for her, Misora would consider horrifying, and she supposed that yes, this was horrifying, by human standards at least. Pathetic weaklings. From Misora's point of view, she could see that the young girl was crawling in a deep trench, and she could sense that her host was disgusted, the most discomfort coming from her olfactory sensors. _'Training your body to resist deadly odors.'_ And these were deadly odors. The chemicals were present in Misora's body...somehow. You could make a pretty effective dirty bomb from this, and Harp did know a couple species back during her army days that she'd like to drop this set of compounds on, but a 10 year old child should not be able to resist and contain such a compound! Then there was the illusion training, something Harp knew about very well. With her powers, she could inflict various tortures onto a person, as long as they experienced said torture in any capacity. Even if a human stubbed their toe, that was enough pain for her to make them think they crushed the bones in their foot.

 _'KAA-SAN, STOP IT!'_ And that was exactly what the little version of host went through, on a much larger scale. Harp watched the young girl's body as it was buffeted by illusionary knife after illusionary knife, screaming with each and every impact.

 _'Quiet girl!'_ Her 'mother' yelled. _'This is just the beginning!'_ And so Harp saw it all.

Misora falling off high buildings and breaking her bones each time, only learning how to properly jump from building to building when she was 13.

Learing to hide things bigger than her body parts on her person such as her developing cleavage. And the...horrifying results that ensued.

Misora coping with her first kill, and quickly coming to terms with it upon the second and third.

Each and every experience made Harp feel as though she was getting a full course meal, given her species's nature regarding negative emotions. But while it was quite delicious and satisfying seeing such misery, it was tainted by the fact it was _her_ host going through this torture. She was going to get her fill of this because hey, free food, but if she found out that this creature who dared to bastardize Misora-chan was still alive...well, it was a good thing the girl had always been so shockingly easy to coerce into murder. It certainly made them being forced to work by Dr. Orihime all the more fun.

"Still though..." She needed to figure out where these fake memories came from. The shock from seeing them made forming Lyra Note an impossibility for the time being until she cooled down, and the probe, along with the cloak she put on Misora-chan's Transer, was still active.

[Misora-chan.] She said on a special frequency that only she could hear thanks to their bond. [I'm going to investigate. This prison section has a pretty stable Wave Road, so I should be back in at least a minute.] And before Misora could reply, the alien was gone. 30 seconds later, she came back. [I apologize for that. I think this place is getting to me. Do you-] Misora rubbed her head, Harp sensing her temperature rise slightly. [Again?] This happened a while back, and suddenly she started hating her mother! How could she have not seen this?!

"Wow my head hurts!" The frequency shielding blocking the Transer from being seen was shattered as Harp warped out of the device, staring at her host. "Obaba-oba-sama has got to stop with the poisoning!"

"H-huh?!" She was 10 again. She was 10 again and she looked how she did in those fake memories. "Misora-chan?!"

The now black haired, tanned skinned girl raised her brow as she pulled out large, serrated claws out of nowhere. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing!" She hurried flew back into the Transer. To her shock, she found that the girl was even _more_ compatible with her! "So are we going to bust out of here?"

"You know it. Let's make the Black Spider Clan proud!"

STFSTFSTFSTF

[This is DOATEC Medical Team 23, Team Leader Epsilon. We have a code M-44 in progress and we're heading your way.]

"My head..." Mega Man groaned, feeling his temperature spike drastically as War-Rock growled and hissed, the snake behind him looking on in worry. "It hurts..."

"Keep it in kid, your body's under attack! Your _human_ body!" Just what the hell is all this?! Him meeting the kid in some big city? His bitch of a mate part of this weird organization?! It was like someone was trying to replace the kid's life with someone else's! To call him blocking the memories from being installed into Subaru's brain a cakewalk would be a vast understatement, but this meant he couldn't do anything while the kid's body was probably changing to suit the memories! "Don't worry, I got ya!"

"I-it hurts..."

"Yeah, I know." He let out a sigh as he blocked another wave of memories. _'Save that for later, save this for later, save all of it for later!'_ He could probably find some clues Sadly for Subaru, Recovery Cards couldn't heal mental damage. _'What's this crap about falcons I keep seeing?!'_

[DOATEC Trooper A-22 has been restrained. Initializing Security Scan 1-A.]

"Damn it!" He set up a temporary firewall around Subaru's mind. "We gotta move, kid!"

"O-Okkokoooghhhh." Growling, War-Rock took control and used the now open connection to escape to another computer. As the kid threw up and War-Rock recovered from doing something that was nearly impossible for his race, he accessed the computer's mainframe. "Sweet! A surveillance network!" One built into the walls of the room too. With it, he could see just what the kid might have to deal with. "I see, I see." 1200 square feet's worth of fighting area, 50 beds, 120 medical personnel/hostages, and 44 armored soldiers. The beds themselves ranged from typical hospital beds to massive metal deathtraps with clamps, presumably to keep violent patients restrained, to a combination of the two. Either or, they all had a blaster rifle above them, fixed to the ceiling pointed directly at each bed. A massive amount of medical equipment next to the beds were attached to the walls via wiring or piping, and aside from the guy he and the kid just hijacked, there was no one else on the beds.

"I-I think I'm ok War-Rock..."

"Good job kid! Knew you could pull through!"

"Yeah..." Mega Man groaned as he got up off the digital ground. "My body feels weird." War-Rock bent his arm to stare up at him. "I'm fine, don't worry." Did his voice sound different? Whatever. "So what's our game plan? I'm guessing a few weak Battle Cards could put these guys down given how you...ughhhh."

"Oh yeah, real easy. Just put an Ice Stage in me and point me down at the ground. The sudden temperature shift should off everyone in the room in-"

[Jesus Christ, what the hell is that?!]

"Huh, what?!" War-Rock quickly cycled through the different angles until he found where the hissing and screaming was coming from. And upon seeing what was happening, he immediately opened up the Battle Card folder as the alarms in the Real World began blaring. "Kid, we're going in hot."

Mega Man nodded dumbly as he watched the soldier he and War-Rock were just inhabiting kill every other person in the room. The creature that used to be the soldier was over 8 feet tall, no legs and colored purple. It had a snake's head and neck, with large, purple, lemon shaped shoulderpads with what looked to be a white bodysuit on it's human half. It's snake half was twice as long as it's upper half, passing harmlessly through the walls as if they weren't there, and on it's back was a symbol...the one used by humans for the constellation Ophiuca. "S-she can't be back!" She was the worst of the FM-ian invaders next to Gemini, and he and War-Rock made sure she was dead the past three times they faced her!

"Fraid so kid. Seems whatever was left of the snake bitch found a new host, and she has full access to her powers." If there was a Wave Road here, they could seriously use it. The time dilation would make it incredibly easy for them to prepare! "You still got your Anti-Wood deck?" Mega Man nodded. The puppet was entirely reptilian and wasn't the slightest bit...curvaceous as it's master. That meant they still had some time left. "Good. Hope you haven't gotten rusty in your retirement!"

Mega Man never thought that the BWH ratio could be a doomsday counter. Once that...thing gained a humanoid face and a 60cm bust at least, then they were in trouble.

STFSTFSTFSTF

"RoockKMMan-SaMAA!" Where was he? Where was he?! "RockMAN-SamAAA!"

"Someone, help me!" Shouted the poor doctor in the creature's grip. "This is medical officer Barbrady, issuing a-"

CHOMP

The creature that was formerly A-22 spat out the poor doctor's upper half, ignoring the melting body as it looked for it's target. "ROCKMAN-SAMA! ROCKMAN-SAMA!" He was just here, where did he go?! There wasn't any other machinery here that was compatible with an EM being, and the Wave Road was blocked aside from the access point on her host's private floor! "THIS IS GETTING EVer so tiresome!" Oh finally the thing's voice stabilized! "I want to see you, touch you, my precious little Blue Bomber! Come to me, or I'll devour every pathetic worker in this building!"

[It's been a while Ophiuca!] War-Rock's disgusting voice echoed over the intercom. [How's the new body? You're having an easier time with these weirdos than I did, that's for sure!]

 _'So he does remember.'_ And it was safe to assume that the same held true for his host. "I'm assuming my perfect Rockman-sama is sorting through his cute little trading cards right?" She asked, her voice rising in pitch with each word, the creature's mouth contorting into a parody of a grin. "Do you have the cards with my face on it? Do you Rockman-sama?! I'll give you as many hugs as you want!"

There was silence for a few seconds before War-Rock came back on, laughing [I'll give you this! The face he's making is the most damage you've done to us in a long time!] He laughed even harder when he heard her puppet hiss in her stead. [We'll be right there. You won't even see us coming.]

Well he was right; she didn't _see_ him coming. Upon hearing that little factoid, Ophiuca had tuned her puppet's senses so the traitor couldn't get the drop on her And immediately she was hit, right in front of her by Rockman-sama firing dinky pellets from the mouth of the traitor on his arm. "Oh ROCKMAN-SAMA!" Oh she was a naughty little snake, hurting her beautiful, perfect superior! "Punish me more! PUNISH-"

"STUN KNUCKLE!" And then she was sent reeling into Rockman-sama, who upon being hit with her body turned out to be a fake, and into and then through the wall as her body went numb. "FIRE SWORD!" Oh, that could hurt.

WHAM!

Good thing he was in reach of her tail. Turning her puppet's head, she saw her precious Rockman-sama's head stuck in the ceiling, failing to pull himself out. "ROCKMAM-SAMA!"

"Urgghhh!" He didn't like that snake using Luna's adoration for him back when he was 10, and he sure didn't like it now coming out of that monster! _'Oh I'm stupid!'_ He simply punched the wall around his head, causing it to come off and set him free as he ladned on his feet. "Well that was embarassing." He muttered, staring at the snake. "What are you doing here, Ophiuca? How are you still alive?!"

"I'm just as confused as you are, War-Rock." The puppet answered, Mega Man putting up a shield to block the massive snake tail. "I awoke within my host a while back, and I must say, she thinks the world of you, even moreso than when you were neophytes!"

"...How much has she changed?" War-Rock asked, much to Mega Man's confusion.

"For anything pertaining to the perfect and effervescent Rockman-sama and the rockstar slut, not much. For everyone else..." She stopped talking, for a full minute, enough to let Mega Man come close to her puppet.

"War-Rock, why does she keep calling me Rockman?" Mega Man asked as he poked the puppet with his right hand. "Luna calls me _Mega_ Man, so why does Ophiuca keep using the wrong name?"

"Beats me kid, I learned about that guy when we went looking for Plesio Surf. Isn't that guy dead?"

"Yeah." One of the greatest heroes of the 20XX era, whose exploits were so ridiculously amazing that people still doubt their claims, a common problem when researching that long forgotten time. "What do you think's happening to Ophiuca on the other end?"

"Something probably has her attention, or she's probably getting used to this little trick again" He gnawed on the scales of the former human. _'Can't detect any Command Waves from this thing.'_ Which meant the Snake Witch was currently preoccupied but with what, War-Rock didn't know. _'Oh well.'_ He detached his fangs from the reptile, ignoring the kid's shudder of disgust as the creature's blood dripped from his maw. "Alright kid." War-Rock gulped down the fluid before speaking again. "Get those three Cannon cards ready and blast away!"

"Oo-o-UGGHHHH, I can _taste it_!" It took him a second or two reorient himself and block the taste, but he backed up and loaded the Cannon cards into War-Rock, turning the alien's head into a giant purple firearm with a medium sized gun barrel at the end. "CANNON1!" He fired into the creature's chest, shooting a hole through it and the wall, melting both much to Mega Man's War-Rock's shock."I thought the Cannon Cards were concussive!"

"They _are!_ " War-Rock exclaimed in shock. "And they shouldn't have been able to even pierce the armor of the soldiers here! What's going on?!" He narrowed his eyes. "Well, finish the job kid. So our Cards are stronger now, probably because of this place; so what?!"

"Yeah, you're right."He activated the second Cannon1 card and aimed it at the reptile. Sure he might hit someone, but as he learned the hard way many times in the past by his foes, accidents happen.

STFSTFSTFSTF

Just an hour ago, this was a large break room filled with dozens of soldiers. Cafeteria workers and chefs served these armed men by the hundreds, and the room was filled with a buffet that not only tantalized your taste bud, but also your nose.

And then a homeless Asian girl with the deepest tan anyone had ever seen an Asian had, along with the biggest chest an Asian ever had outside the Ninjas, just strolled right in and within twelve minutes, almost everyone except for the chefs and the workers were slaughtered. Of the 90 soldiers in the room, only 12 soldiers remained, and the 120 workers and 90 chefs were serving the girl, shivering in fear as she laid on a table on her back, forcing them to feed her food by hand. "This is some excellent stuff, Harp! All I have to do is do a bit of exercise and Obaba-baa-chan and the others won't even figure out I've been slacking off!"

….. "You've been acting weird today, what's with you?"

….. "What?! Are you sure?!" Everyone in the room stared at the insane girl talking to herself, some pissing herself in fear as they wondered if she'd turn her wrath onto them. "Oh you gotta be kidding me..." She got up and turned to her captives, some of the best chefs in the world and soldiers who could tear through a small town within minutes, all of which who were cowering in fear. Some of them had their armor on, while others were barely clinging to the scraps of their as if it would defend them from the dangerous, well endowed teenager. "Sorry boys, I got a date with a blue dork. Ciao." She grinned when the soldiers sighed in relief, some of them crying to god.

"Buuut, I kinda hate you DOATEC guys." Everyone in the room stiffened in fear. "Don't worry don't worry! Harp-kun will only kill you heavily armed beefcakes! Food like this only comes once in a blue moon! Make them kill each other, ok Harp?" A melodious tune began to play throughout the room as 'Misora' swiped the air with her left hand, a three clawed gauntlet appearing on her arm at the end of it's arc. "I got a blueberry to murder."

STFSTFSTFSTF

Mega Man watched the atomized remains of the snake from safety of the surveillance network, much to his confusion. He looked down to his left arm at War-Rock's narrowed, pupiless eyes, his green mane of energy spiking violently and covering his left maw. _'Just what's going on?'_ The last time he got like this was when he and Misora were getting too cozy and toured different cities without doing research to see if they were safe. That meant either Ophiuca had more power and that Luna-chan was in even more danger, or something even more dangerous than Ophiuca was out there. Neither option was something he wanted to think about.

"SHE'S HERE!" War-Rock shouted, knocking Mega Man out of his trance. "Stay. Here." And just to be sure the kid did, War-Rock froze his body. "Watch."

STFSTFSTFSTF

"So the blue twerp is in here, huh?" 'Misora' muttered as she walked in. "Hero did a good number on this place, I'm impressed!" ….. "Of course he didn't do it, I'm not an idiot!" …. "Look, it's a perfectly normal thing for a teenager to fantasize about a hot guy in a skintight suit! Sure, he might be a little wee lad down there in human form, but that's nothing a bit of _training_ can't fix. Ohohohoho the training I can give him..."... "WHAT?!" The girl calling herself Misora looked to the the melted reptilian flesh. "I thought you said the blueberry's partner and you were the only ones on this planet" ….. "Oh, ok! So giant snake bitch! Goodie!"

As she talked with Harp, Mega Man and War-Rock stared, War-Rock still furious. "Just what is going on here War-Rock? I know you know something about this!" Who was this girl? She looked like some evil twin of Misora! Dark skin, darker personality, the only thing she was missing was white hair to complete it, but she sounded and looked just like her! "WAR-ROCK!"

"SHUT IT!" The fear in his voice made Mega Man's body shake. The Misora lookalike could apparently feel it too, as she asked 'what the hell was that?!' to Harp, who looked just as confused as she and Mega Man were. "Listen kid and listen good. Things are FUBAR -no, worse than FUBAR'd. Harp just sent me a good 40 Gigabytes worth of E-Mails, but that's not important right now. There's something here kid. Something alien, like a literal fucking alien. And not one from the Electromagnetic Spectrum." He let out a shudder. "Thanks to Harp I can feel her; she's unnatural, inhuman!" And with Luna right now, but there was no way he was going to let the kid know that, especially with Ms Kill Happy on the screen!

STFSTFSTFSTF

"Urghhh..urghhh.."

Dragging Luna's body as far as she could, Ophiuca let out a gasp from the blonde's mouth as she fell to the floor, wheezing and in pain. "Help me..." Was all that she could get out as weak as she could, her attacker's mocking, childish laugh echoing throughout the halls. This naked blue... _monster_ killed all the guards, beat her within an inch of her life _while_ she was Ophiucus Queen, toyed with her, used her as a club to _beat_ the guards into a literal pulp! It was only thanks to her getting distracted by the toys that she was able to escape. "So...much...blood..." As she lost consciousness, she saw her, the thing in human guise. Blue and transparent with a lower body as featureless as a mannequin, her orange hair flowing in nonexistent wind, her soft features belying the cruel, smile that adorned her face. Everything from her overly relaxed, casual posture and the brightness in her eyes as she stared smugly down at her; for Ophiuca, it was the most disgusting way to be defeated, by a child in an adult's body!

"Aww, you broke!" But that was ok! She beat up the evil demon inhabiting her little Imōto. Now all she had to do was fix her up and Tou-sama would be none the wiser! And so Kasumi α did just that, picking her up and going to the nearest medical center she could find. She had no idea why she was here or how she even got here, but it didn't matter. She had new memories, a family even! Things were going to be all right!

If only she noticed the purple aura that escaped from her little sister as she picked her up. The thief wasn't done yet, not by a long shot!

STFSTFSTFSTF

"What was this place?" Clad in his blue Ninja garb, Ryu Hayabusa effortlessly sliced through the heavily armored men that didn't answer his questions. He would have either knocked them out or snuck past them, but after what he saw before the road back to the Hayabusa Village changed, these 'people' would not be getting any mercy from him.

"G-get away from me!" One of the armored men yelled in fear as he dropped his massive gun and ran. "Security! Security!" Why weren't the comms working?! "Secur-" The Ninja was suddenly in front of him, peering down with a empty gaze. "Oh god, please don't kill me!"

"Answer my question, where am I?"

"U-u-u-u-hhhh...DOATEC! You're in DOATEC!"

"..." Ryu stared, narrowing his eyes at the man. He was obviously telling the truth, or possibly what he _thought_ was the truth, but DOATEC didn't have anything to do with genetic engineering! "Your organization cloned the sister of my best friend-" With a swipe of his kunai he sliced open the visor of his helmet. "A girl not even on the throes of puberty, aged her to full maturity, and have the clones in a vat as if you were breeding some type of army. You are going to tell me _everything,_ and I will let you live with no strings attached."

"O-ok!" As he blabbed, he didn't realize a couple of things:

Why did one of DOATEC's #1 enemies look like he barely got out of his teens?

Why was he wearing the blue ninja outfit when the records showed he got rid of that during the fall of the Vigoor Empire?

Why did he think the orange haired titty Ninja was even _younger?!_

But these thoughts didn't occur, nor did his sudden death via the chip in his brain for being a snitch. He was too busy trying to save his life, and after he finished blabbing, He realized that his life was indeed spared, for the Ninja was gone. He waited 5 seconds, four, three, and then two before sighing in relief. "I'm saved..."

If he was thinking clearly, he would have noticed the hissing behind him. An orange haired woman, skin bright purple where fair white should have been, with a serpentine tongue and an armored chest plate with the Ouroborus symbol welded onto the middle. "Oh this is much better!" Ophiucus Queen growled seductively, swishing her large, serpent tail about as she slithered down the hall and crushed to death many still alive soldiers in the process, including the one the Ninja was interrogating. _'To think that there was a bevy of those psychopaths just waiting to be taken over!'_ And with such weak mental defenses too! That lucky swipe she got in as her previous transformation began to fail yielded such wonderful information, just that the source of the clone's DNA was some prostitute fighter with a Ninja theme! It was like these things were nearly empty minded! Even the altered memories of her host didn't reveal such a 'gold mine' as the humans put it! But as she oohed and aahed at her new body, she remembered the speed and power that the Ninja showed. After the thrashing that clone gave her, there was no way she was going to risk another fight, even if the male was weaker! "You can have this hell War-Rock and Harp!" And with that, she peaced right the hell out of here, swithching her frequency to fall through the floor. _'I have a new world to explore!'_

And she had to find her Hayate nii-sama! Surely he'd listen to what she'd have to say!


End file.
